The Librarians: And the 13th Clairvoyant
by TheBookConqueror
Summary: MJ Thatch is the 13th Clairvoyant of The Librarian and the longest surviving of her kind. The Clairvoyant to a Librarian is a lot like Merlin is to King Arthur, except being the Clairvoyant is not a simple task. Many have died before her of insanity. But when she gets a vision of life as she knew it was about to end, she must enlist the help of The Librarian. (Warning: LANGUAGE)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's to another season of The Librarians! :)**

* * *

The young woman awoke in a cold sweat and panting like she had just run a marathon even though she had just slept for less than an hour. The face that woke her up from the nightmare appeared every time she tried to close her eyes. His hellish dark eyes, sharp ivory teeth barred through his wicked grin, and slinky thin figure waltzed through her mind with an arrogant heir that left her uncomfortable in her own thoughts. Her mouth was dry and the distinct after taste of sulfur stuck in the back of her throat, which always happened after one of her episodes.

She tried to slow her racing heart but her nightmares have been getting worse to the point she couldn't sleep anymore and barely able to function as a human being. She pulled the blanket herself and shakily climbed out of bed, she brought her clammy hand to her head and wiped off a layer of sweat from her forehead. She staggered to the other side of her bedroom to the door and unlocked it. Sucking in a deep breath, she opened the door and entered the small dark kitchen. She didn't bother turning a light on, the light of the moon melted through the windows and offered enough sight for her to make out general shapes.

To distract herself from her still fast beating heart she focused on other parts of her body, like the feeling of the wood floors beneath her feet as she made her way to the windows. The window was stiff and hard to open; she had to wiggle it in the frame before being able to open it all the way. Immediately she was hit with a soft gust of cool wind and felt an instant calm come over her. She filled her lungs with the cool air and walked over to her stove to make herself a cup of tea. As the water was brewing she prepared her mug and tea bag then returned to her room for a light sweater because her shorts and tank were quickly adapting to the colder weather.

 _Ragnarok_ his breathy deep voice hushed in her ear.

She gasped and whirled around with her fists up ready to strike, only to find herself alone as the curtains on the window wafting in the breeze. She noticed, perched on a tree branch several feet outside her window, a crow eyeing her intently. She rushed back to the window and slammed it shut, nearly breaking the glass. As the room became unnervingly quiet the teakettle on the stove started to whistle, causing her to squeak in surprise. She strode over to the stove, turned it off, completely uninterested in tea at this point and walked down the spiral staircase in the corner of the kitchen.

The spiral staircase went on for several flights, she passed several boxes shelved along the circular column labeled as from their time period to specific purpose to myth. Three more flights down there were small exhibits for artifacts such as the Ring of Gyges, Tide jewels, the Philosopher's Stone, Icarus' wings and a magic carpet. She finally entered the lowest level; a magically gorgeous large library filled with ancient written works and more elegantly featured artifacts such as Father Time's hourglass, prestigiously sitting on a pearl pedestal, further down the row the large form of the Fountain of Youth's beautiful crystal blue waters ran for centuries and next to it was a nearly infinite greenhouse filled with ancient plants like Glasir, Lotus trees, shamrocks, and Sanjeevani.

The woman made her way to her large wooden desk and summoned a piece of magical parchment paper and quill and began scribbling frantically. A sudden screech brought her out of her rampant scribbling causing her to look up at a vibrantly red and yellow bird flying towards her.

"Sonny?" she whispered surprised as the startled looking phoenix landed on the desk. It chirped nervously and repeatedly twitched its wings. The woman narrowed her eyes in confusion; nothing ever startled the brave and ferocious bird, her gaze turned toward the green house. Her feet walked her toward it to get a closer look at the patch of shamrocks…their leaves reached toward the sky. That only meant a something terrible was about to happen.

The woman's eyes widened and she whirled around, rushing back to the desk and folding up the piece of paper in a panic. She lifted the magical piece of paper to her lips and whispering, "Go to The Librarian."

The piece of paper whipped out of her grasp and zipped toward an exit.

"Get to The Librarian as fast as you can!" she called after it.

Once the piece of paper was out of sight she slumped down on a wooden chair next to her desk, Sonny perching on the armrest allowing her to stroke him. She let out a distressed sigh before looking at Sonny with a sad gaze.

"Alright, Sonny…let's prepare for war."


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn Carsen and the LITs were in trouble.

…As usual.

But running from one _very_ angry and _very_ large Sphinx. Why might this be happening you might be asking? Well, as legend goes, those who cannot answer its riddle suffer a fate typical to mythological stories, as they are killed and eaten by this ravenous monster. You can guess what happened.

"This is bad!" Ezekiel called to Flynn as he sprinted from the desert tomb, the ground shaking beneath him.

"You _said_ that already!" Flynn grabbed Ezekiel by the shoulder of his shirt and threw him forward as the duo fled the scene, the ancient beast they had unintentionally woken up from its deep sleep wasn't too pleased with either of them.

"It seemed worth repeating!" Ezekiel retorted sarcastically, though his voice full of panic.

"The answer was DAY AND NIGHT, Ezekiel!" Flynn shouted at the mischievous thief as they ran (though one could say they scrambled or tripped their way) through the desert. "There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the two sisters? DAY AND NIGHT!"

"The damn sphinx can't take a joke!" Ezekiel retorted. "I thought a chicken and an egg was a pretty hilarious answer."

Flynn and Ezekiel caught up to the rest of the group in the jeep on the edge of the sand dune. As they squeezed into the vehicle Flynn scowled at the thief, "In a life and death situation _nothing_ is funny."

Ezekiel held his gaze and grinned smugly, "To me, that's the best time to crack a joke."

" _Enough_ , you two!" Eve shouted as she took the wheel and floored it. "We have more important matters at hand… _Like out running a freaking Sphinx_!"

"Take a left up here." Jacob pointed to a detour. "We left the door to the Annex up there."

"No it was right," Cassandra piped. "We turned left to get here."  
Eve squinted in confusion and anger, "Someone just give me a _damn direction!"_

At the same time Cassandra and Jacob shouted opposite responses "Right!" and "Left!" upsetting Eve even further.

"Screw this!" Eve roared and turned the wheel hard to one side, whirling the Jeep around to face the Sphinx. Everyone in the car fell silent.

"…Eve," Flynn's eyes widened in fear. "What are you doing?"

"Scaring the cat away." Eve growled as she slammed on the brakes, skidding several feet then, with all the fury built up inside her, punched the lights out of the horn. The blaring noise made everyone in the Jeep cover their ears in pain, on top of the screams of terror.

The Sphinx, startled by the loud noises, froze in its pursuit, turned tail and ran off. Eve eased off the horn and sunk into her seat, she glanced into the rearview mirror, "Everyone ok?"

The complexions of the Jeeps attendants were simultaneously paled and green, almost as if their spirits had left their bodies. Jacob whipped open the car door and vomited out the side, Cassandra sat frozen and sticking desperately to her seat, and Flynn and Ezekiel were clinging to each other for dear life.

"Let's do that again!" Ezekiel cheered excitedly, only to be met with a resounding NO from the other passengers and Flynn pushing him off.

Jacob, now completely drained, wiped off the corner of his mouth and took his seat in the car again, "Let's go home." He grumbled.

"Now that's something I can agree with." Eve sighed and proceeded to turn the car around.

"But the tablet-:" Flynn began to protest.

" _Another_ day, Flynn." Eve interjected grumpily. "The tablet and _Sphinx_ will be there when we get back. The team needs a break."

"But-"

Eve flashed him one of her signature, more vicious, glares, silencing him instantly. Flynn, pouting, shrunk back in his seat.

The LITs and Librarian nearly clamored for the door to the Annex once they saw it. Well, it took more prying to get Cassandra to de-cling to the car seat, but as usual, Flynn was the first person to re-enter his domain.

"Jenkins!" Flynn greeted.

Jenkins was quick to return with his own greeting, a letter to the face.

"This came for you while you were away." He said in a rather bored tone. Flynn eyed the letter with extreme curiosity as he swiped it from Jenkins' hand.

"A letter? I never get letters."

"Curious, isn't it." Jenkins replied sarcastically and uninterestedly as he went back to his duties in the Annex.

"Who got a letter?" Ezekiel piped as he entered the Annex. "Me?"  
"Who would send _you_ a letter?" Jacob scowled.

"My millions of fans." Ezekiel smirked and took his seat on top of a desk.

Once Eve sat a still panicked Cassandra down, she turned to the trio with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"You two did hear Jenkins say it was for _Flynn_ , right?"

Jacob and Ezekiel were cut off from responding by a pale faced and startled Librarian stumble into the large table.

"Flynn?" Eve narrowed her eyes at him and rushed over. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Um, uh," Flynn stammered nervously. "Nothing. It's nothing. I have to go."

"What?" Eve burst as he made his way to the door again. "We just got back."

"Yes, and I need to go again." Flynn rubbed a hand over his face; the other on the doorknob but the door wouldn't budge. He glanced over and noticed Eve's hand pressing on the door. "Eve, you're not helping."

"I'm your Guardian." Eve said. "It's my job to help you…It's my job to _protect you_. I can't do that if you keep running off and not telling me where or why."

"That's not your decision to make." Flynn said through gritted teeth, which took Eve by surprise. She removed her hand from the door, still in a bit of shock, and Flynn disappeared through it.

"What's got his tie in a twist?" Ezekiel crossed his arms over his chest.

"What was in that letter?" Cassandra finally spoke up.

Ezekiel picked up the letter that was on the desk with him and flipped it every which way, "There's no address…What's a clairvoyant?"

"A person who claims to have a supernatural ability to perceive events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact," Cassandra stated a bit too eagerly. "Why? What does it say about a clairvoyant?"

Eve narrowed her eyes in disbelief but joined the group surrounding the letter, "Whatever it is, it has upset Flynn enough for him to be concerned."

"Well, it pretty much says that there's great danger, Luke Skywalker, you're our only hope." Ezekiel grinned teasingly. Jacob smacked him up side the head as Eve snatched the letter out of his hands.

"Well…he's not completely wrong." Eve sighed. "This person says there's great danger coming…only The Librarian can save humanity? Signed The 13th Clairvoyant."

"What danger?" Jacob wondered out loud.

"What happened to the other twelve Clairvoyants?" Cassandra asked, rather concerned.

"We need to find this Clairvoyant." Eve decided. "JENKINS."

"I'm in the _other room_." Jenkins said as he strode back into the room, his arms filled with scrolls and books, which he placed on the large table in the room of the room. "No need to shout."

"What is the 13th Clairvoyant?" Eve demanded and handed the letter to Jenkins. He hesitated, glancing at the LITs uncertainly, before taking the letter from Eve.

"Well…much like how a Librarian has a Guardian, a Librarian also has a Clairvoyant." He said as he fiddled with his fingers. "The Librarian is the brains, Guardian is the brawn, the Clairvoyant which is an oracle of sorts to the two heroes. Ever since there has been a Librarian there has been a Clairvoyant, luckily most Clairvoyants have out lived their Librarians…but not for being killed…from the sheer insanity of having so much knowledge of the universe and time in their minds."

"How come we've never heard of this Clairvoyant before?" Jake cut in. "And what do they even do? We've never gotten any information from them before."

Jenkins side glanced at Jacob, "Who do you think updates the clippings book?"

"Do you know who the newest Clairvoyant is? Or at least _where_ they are?" Eve asked.

"No one ever knows who the Clairvoyant is, for that person's safety." Jenkins explained. "Having that kind of power brings a lot of greed from dangerous people. And that goes for their location as well, The Clairvoyant's location is in The Appendix." Jenkins explained. "The sister location to The Library. If The Library overfills, has extra, or needs extreme sealed items, documents, artifacts, etc. it would be sent to The Appendix."

"Which is where?" Jake pressed Jenkins for a better answer.

"No one knows." Jenkins admitted as he put the letter down and began sorting his scrolls and books. "The Clairvoyant's location is supposed to stay secret to everyone but The Librarian."

"But _we're_ Librarians." Cassandra pointed out. "So shouldn't we know where this Clairvoyant is?"

The group all turned to Jenkins and stared at him expectantly. Jenkins groaned in annoyance.

"If I could help you I would, but I don't know where they are either." He turned with one scroll in his grasp and headed toward the exit again. Before leaving he paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder, "But if I were to ask anyone…I'd ask the letter." And with that last statement he left.

"Ask the letter?" Eve repeated the statement like it was the most ridiculous idea.

"Ask the letter!" Cassandra echoed with more excitement. She grabbed the letter and said, "Find The Clairvoyant."

The letter whisked out of her grip and through the door, opening a portal. Cassandra's mouth gaped erupting a high pitched squeal, "Come on!"

She grabbed Jacob by his wrist and pulled him through the portal, much to his protest. Ezekiel, as breezy as ever, casually followed them, with Eve close on his tail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read &Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The apartment was musty, dusty, and looked like it was barely lived in. Spider webs were collecting in several corners and small holes at the bottoms of the walls from rats. Flynn stood at the entrance of the room with concern and fear in his eyes. He had no idea his clairvoyant was living in these kinds of conditions, let alone possibly slowly dying from insanity. That's how the others died and she was the youngest clairvoyant to take up the position, so who knew when she'd break.

From the other few times he had visited his clairvoyant he'd known that after one of her visions herbal tea seemed to help ease the pain. He had a large travelling cup of it in hand and a small bag of donuts from her favorite donut shop.

"Mary Jane?" he called out as he gently ambled into the kitchen. He tilted his head at a small murmur and turned to a small space under the counter.

Flynn cautiously walked toward the empty space under the countertop. He leaned his back against the wood paneling and slid down to the floor, the warm herbal tea held out to the little space and he nudged the bag of donuts toward the entrance.

Moments passed before a pale shaky hand emerged and took the cup from Flynn's grasp before disappearing again.

"I told you to call me MJ." He heard her thin breath from her hiding spot.

"MJ, what did you see?" He asked quietly and calmly.

He heard her exhale a nervous breath before speaking, "Everything."

"You can always see everything," Flynn pointed out sarcastically.

"I saw the end." She whispered. She knew her cryptic phrases weren't helping, but she was so shaken up that she just wanted to forget it all. If only she could forget it all...

"The Trickster has returned," she added with a shallow breath. "He's going to start a new world order."

"The Trickster?" Flynn raised an eyebrow.

MJ poked her head out from her hide away, her face pale and eyes baggy with tiredness. Flynn's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She looked terrible. She looked malnourished, dark circles in her eyes, she didn't smell great, her brown hair greasy and clinging to her face. It was obvious she never bothered changing her clothes anymore as she wore filthy pajamas.

"The original trickster," she whispered in fear.

Flynn's eyes glazed over in realization, "Loki."

MJ scooted out of her hiding spot and sat next to Flynn, she opened the bag of warm freshly made donuts and nibbled on a white powdered one.

"When did this happen?" he asked her.

"It started a few weeks ago." She told him. "It began as an echo in my dreams then vibrant nightmares-"

"No, _this."_ He gestured to her apartment. MJ stared down at the bag in her lap, not being able to look Flynn in the eye. A wave of guilt came over her.

"I-uh," she stammered. "I was going to clean up-"

"Clean up?" Flynn looked at her horrified. "MJ, this is over six months worth of dust, spiders, and filth. And when was the last time you properly ate or showered?"  
MJ blushed embarrassedly.

Flynn placed a hand on her forearm, "Mary Jane, if this is becoming too much for you just say the word and I can stop it."

MJ shook her head furiously, "No! No, I'm fine. I'm fine. I just had a bit of a rough spot," she shakily stood up from her spot, wobbling slightly she grasped the edge of the counter. "I'm fine."

He eyed her skeptically, "Ok."

"I'll take you to the Appendix," she said.

"Not like that you're not." Flynn told her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You need a shower, clean clothes, and a proper meal first. The end of the world can wait."

MJ raised an eyebrow at him, "Wait? Flynn-"

"Ew, and brush you teeth," Flynn waved a hand in front of his nose as he scrunched it in disgust. "You're filthy."

MJ blushed furiously, " _Flynn!"_

"Come on!" he ushered her to her bathroom. "In you go and don't come out until you're squeaky clean and brushed your teeth four times!"

Before MJ could protest further Flynn slammed the door in her face. He turned around to the rest of the dirty apartment and clasped his hands together.

"Alright," Flynn said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

MJ creaked the bathroom door open and poked her head out, worried Flynn would slam the door in her face again, maybe tell her to take another shower or soak in some sort of magical bath salts. She gazed out at the kitchen and it was shinning. It was spotless and clean to her amazement.

"Clothes are on your bed!" Flynn said as he cooked feverishly at the stove. MJ raised her eyebrows at him as she clung her towel close to her chest.

"You went _into my room_?" she burst and sprinted across the hall to her now unblemished bedroom that now vaguely scented of lavender and cinnamon.

"Yes," he called to her. "You have a lovely collection of lingerie you should wear more often. Not that you need to wear it _for_ anyone, I hear it's great for self esteem."

" _FLYNN!"_

"I also ordered a grocery delivery service to bring you food every other week." he added as a timer for the over went off.

As MJ pulled her green sleeveless turtleneck shirt on and grabbed her plaid shirt before kicking her door open and charging into the kitchen.

"Flynn, this is all completely unnecessary, " she insisted. "You need to go find Loki."

"That's what I'm doing." He said as he filled up a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread for her. It smelled absolutely delicious to MJ's nose and her mouth began to water.

MJ narrowed her eyes at him as she took a seat at the counter.

"What?"

"You have Loki's spell book, correct?" he asked her as he placed a plate in front of her.

She froze and eyed The Librarian, "How did you know that?"

"A little bird told me?" he gestured toward her window. She whirled around to find the crow back and staring endearingly into the apartment. MJ bolted from her chair and slammed her hand on the window.

"Damn it!" she growled.

"Eat your food, Mary Jane."

" _MJ_ ," she whirled back at him. "Flynn, what the _fuck_ are you _doing_?"

Flynn looked up at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

" _Why are you here?"_ she demanded. Flynn frowned and patted the stool next to him; she reluctantly sat on it and waited impatiently for him to explain.

"I came here for you," Flynn told her. "From what you told me in the letter you had a big premonition and I know how you get after them. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

MJ glanced away, "Flynn, you don't need to take care of me. I'm not a child anymore."

"You've always been like family to me, MJ," Flynn placed a hand over hers. "Since I tutored you through your Library Science studies and stood by me during my own studies your wellbeing will always be a priority to me."

MJ opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the door to her apartment burst open and four people stumbled through onto the floor. Flynn looked over his shoulder and the duo stared in surprise.

"What the hell?" MJ yelped.

"What are you all doing here?" Flynn demanded.

Eve was the first to her feet and ready to retort then saw Flynn holding the young girl's hand and a spaghetti dinner before the both of them.

"What's going on here?" her teeth clenched and a flicker of jealous flashed in her eyes.

"What are you-" Flynn recognized the situation he was in and quickly let go of MJ's hand. "OH! Eve, this is Mary Jane. Mary Jane, this is Eve."

" _MJ_." She hissed at him.

"And that's Cassandra, Jake, and Ezekiel." He added. "MJ is an old colleague of mine back in my college days."

"You mean _my_ college days." MJ corrected him. "If I recall _you_ were after your 22 degree, in Egyptology, and I was apart of the art department in developing an exact replica of the Great Pyramid at one twentieth scale, while you were head of the translations team."

"Sooo," Ezekiel slickly slid toward MJ and wiggled his eyebrows at her. " _Just_ colleague's then?" he put his elbow on the counter and smirked flirtatiously at her. "Hey."

MJ pursed her lips together and turned back to Flynn.

"No." Flynn pointed a warning finger at Ezekiel. "No no."

"So," Cassandra piped up. " _You_ are the clairvoyant?"

MJ stiffened; her eyes bore threateningly into Flynn.

" _They know?"_ she hissed at him.

Flynn gulped as he slowly realized, that between her and Eve's intimidating stares he just might try and put find an invisibility cloak at the top of his list.


End file.
